


Water fountains and Pull-ups do not mix

by Fandomnerdiness (joshifine7)



Series: A Little Family [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cribs, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy!Gabe, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Homophobic Language, Impala, Infantilism, Little!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Bathing, Protective Sam, Traumatised Dean, baby!dean - Freeform, bottles, daddy!castiel, pull ups, shared bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshifine7/pseuds/Fandomnerdiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very reluctantly, Dean concedes that he might just need to wear protection out on their latest hunt. He soon comes to regret that decision after a close encounter with a water fountain. Big brother Sammy steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you just wear the damn thing already!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been on a bit of a roll writing-wise lately and am managing to tackle lots of prompts. This latest one is from deansgirl: 
> 
> I also have a small prompt, which can just be a small part of a longer prompt. Where they're all out somewhere, maybe the park or something, and a man says something nasty about De, and Sammy gets all protective and punches the guy in the  
> face and then hugs and comforts De, who's upset about what the nasty man said. Sammy's gentle and loving even as he's glaring at everybody around in-case they say or do anything to his baby brother. Cas & Gabe see all the commotion and  
> head over, but Sammy won't let them near De, as he's in full protective mode and at first doesn't even recognise them. But  
> finally they get through to Sammy and the 2 angels comfort both their boys.
> 
> I thought long and hard about how this would fit into my established universe as usually the boys go off somewhere very private to age play and don't encounter other people. I'm pretty pleased with how it is turning out so far though! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> * Note1: Dean ages to somewhere between 1-2years old, and Sam ages to about 4/5years old.  
> * Note 2: This is set in my established "A Little Family" verse, so it might be helpful to read some of the others for how things work or for background info, but it should be able to be read as a standalone. the first story "So Tired" contains most of the set up, so start there if you need info, or send me a message :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean battle over the fact that Dean might just need to wear extra protection on this hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to set things up. Enjoy!

The Winchester brothers were currently glaring at each other as they prepared to go out to interview potential witnesses for their latest hunt. 

They had been on the road for a few days after having spent some time up at the house with the angels. They had spent a considerable amount of time off relaxing and indulging in their little headspaces, but they had settled back into their everyday personas and had decided that it was time for a hunt. Some odd occurrences had been quickly located and the brothers had packed up the Impala to get on the road and make their way there to investigate. 

Having set up and delved into some research of the area online, the current source of contention between the brothers was not in fact anything to do with the hunt - but had much more to do with the time off the boys had just experienced. 

For while Dean was now in his "Big" headspace, there were remnants left over from the time he had spent being little. Obviously, while little, De required diapers and was very comfortable about it. He was so comfortable in fact that Dean's bladder control weakened as he was able to just let go and use his diaper whenever and wherever without having to worry about accidents - confident in the knowledge that his Daddy or Uncle Gabe would take care of him and clean him up later. Dean had too come to terms with this, and acknowledged that he did need the diapers while regressed and that they were not such a bad thing. 

The problem arose however when he was "big" again and his bladder control was not quite what it once was. Although he would go and use the toilet again, occasionally his control slipped and he found himself damp or needing to run to the bathroom before he had an accident. For a few days after he regained his adult headspace, he would need to work on his control again until he was once again in no danger of wetting. He was fine with wearing some form of protection at night for a few days to protect the beds, and was becoming ok with the fact that he would need to practice his bladder control for a few days after each regression in order to get back to "normal". It was slightly embarrassing, but his family understood and made no issue of it, so he was dealing with it as best as he was able. 

No. The issue now was that Sammy was suggesting that he might want to wear a pull up or some discreet form of protection under his suit while they went on their interviews. There was absolutely no way Dean was going to do that! Anyone could find out! He was a full grown man and he had enough control that he would be fine for the few hours they were out.

"No Sammy! There is absolutely no way that I am wearing that under my suit!"

"Dean, be realistic! It's only for just in case. You are pretty much back to normal now anyway, but wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry?" Sammy appealed, completely exasperated at his brother's stubbornness. 

"It's ridiculous! I'm not doing it Sam!"

"Is it ridiculous Dean? Wearing protection? Or is it more ridiculous for a grown man to wet himself in front of witnesses simply because he was being too stubborn to wear protection!" Sam countered, flinging the pull up he had been holding down onto the motel bed across from him. 

Dean visibly wavered as that statement hit him, and he looked coolly at the garment lying innocently on the bed. "People will know" he muttered in a near whisper as he turned away and blushed. 

Softening, Sammy dropped his agitated stance, realising that he was getting somewhere but that he needed to tread carefully. He sympathised with his brother, he really did. It had to be hard to have part of his little side bleed into his everyday life and goodness knows that he would hate to be in Dean's situation. But there was no shame in it. Wearing protection would stop any embarrassing accidents occurring and was really the best course of action.

Besides, Sammy had experience of wearing pull ups when he was little and he knew that they were really not that noticeable. Unless you were deliberately looking for evidence of one, or knew it was there, no one would know that you were wearing one. 

"They won't Dean. Honestly. I wouldn't lie to you about this. Look. Why don't you go put it on under your suit trousers, and then you can see for yourself in the mirror. If you still are dead set against wearing it, I won't argue with you after that" Sammy suggested calmly. 

There was a moment of silence following that where both boys stared each other out but it was broken by Dean blushing profusely and snatching up the hated piece of clothing, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door which caused Sam to wince. 

He let himself fall backwards on the bed and let out a long breath of air as he waited for his brother to return. He was exhausted already and the hunt hadn't even started yet. Stupid older brothers…

Not too long later, Sam pried his head off of the bed to peer towards the bathroom door that was being slowly edged open to reveal a visibly nervous Dean who was shuffling into the room - face ducked down and bright red. 

Sam sat up to get a better look at his brother as the older man made his way into the room. Just as he suspected, you really couldn't tell that there was anything out of the ordinary. Well. You could just about if you deliberately knew what you were looking for, but no one was going to be looking at his brother's crotch that closely. 

"So. Uh. It obvious?" Dean mumbled as he pulled open the cupboard door to look into the full length mirror hung on the inside of the door. He turned himself around and angled his body to try and see if any hint of the padded underwear could be seen. 

"No. Dean it's fine. You can't tell at all man. Seriously" Sam told his brother. He wouldn't mislead him about this. He knew that he could completely break his brother with one wrong word and just wanted to show his support.

"You promise?" Dean asked shyly, glancing over to his younger sibling to gain his sincerity.

"I promise Dean. Besides, you'll have your jacket on as well which will give you even more coverage" the younger man said, getting up to retrieve the said article of clothing before handing it to his brother.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Sammy" came the sincere reply, though Dean avoided his brother's gaze. 

"No problem man. I think you made the right decision. It's only a safety net - it's not like you're going to soak it anyway so it's no big deal" he prodded, attempting to get a reaction from his brother to lighten the mood.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up" Dean bit back, affecting a grumpy air about him again. "Get a move on Sasquatch" he ground out as he adjusted his jacket and grabbed the keys to the Impala and made his way to the door. 

Chuckling and relieved at the typical behaviour his brother was displaying, Sammy just grabbed his own suit jacket and the couple of file folders before making his own way out of his door.


	2. *Actual Chapter this time*: The first interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam and Dean interview their first witness, Dean has a very close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the confusion in posting this chapter. I hope you are all still with me!  
> So, i usually upload chapters written on my computer into a draft AO3 chapter so that I can edit them on my Ipad or phone or whatever when I'm out of the house. Unfortunately I hit the wrong button and posted chapter 3 as chapter 2 instead and it hadn't been edited properly yet.   
> Then I put the note explaining that I had deleted the chapter up, and now that has gone so I can post this.
> 
> For all those who stuck with me through the confusion - thank you! I'll post this and the next chapter will follow pretty quickly as an appology!  
> As always - let me know what you think!

Sam and Dean pulled up outside of a large white house that was situated in the middle of a run of the mill suburban street. The house belonged to one Jennifer Donnovan and she was currently at home on compassionate leave seeing as her husband and business partner had seemingly gone berserk and had murdered the latest victim in a string of murders which had caught the eye of the Winchester brothers.

The murders all seemed to be centred around a small outdoor shopping courtyard, where various business owners had apparently gone mad and begun violently murdering their clients. 

What had caught the eye of the Winchesters was the fact that the murders seemed not be targeted, or based around one singular shop in the complex. The murderers all seemed to be healthy and happy owners or successful shops, cafes or stalls and had no reason to have killed people. 

Several of the owners had been interviewed about one of the other murders and - before they started killing themselves - had no real connection to the other murderers. There appeared to be no connecting motive that the police could find, and it seemed that people would simply flip out and begin to butcher the customers around them. Not once had a customer been the one to flip and begin killing. 

To the Winchesters, it seemed like the shopping courtyard itself seemed to be the trigger, and they needed to find out if it was something like a ghost or poltergeist haunting/possessing people or something to do with the centre having been built on a sacred burial ground. 

Initial surveys had proved the burial ground option to be unlikely, so the brothers needed to begin interviewing witnesses or surviving owners for clues as to what they were actually dealing with. 

Making sure to have their ID's on hand - proclaiming them workers for an online newspaper - the brothers made their way up to the light brown front door and rang the bell, waiting for an answer. 

Not too long later, a petit and exhausted looking woman creaked the door open to greet them. "Hello? Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah hi, Ms Donnovan I'm Dean Gardner and this is my partner Sam Parks. We're here from the Oasis Online Journal. We spoke on the phone earlier about getting your side of the story about the recent events at the courtyard?" Dean began with a gentle and polite tone. 

"Oh. Oh yeah. You better come in. Mind the mess though….I've been kinda….well, I've been…." the lady trailed off as she waved them through into her living room. 

"Please don't apologise, it's fine" Sam reassured as he perched on the large couch pointed out to him. "We understand that this is a difficult time for you."

Jennifer gave Sam a worn smile and ran her hand through her long mousy brown hair that was clearly in need of a brush. It looked like she had been repeating the action frequently as a reaction to her stress. "Thank you. Can I offer you gentlemen a drink?" she offered as she made her way into the adjoining kitchen. 

"Water would be great, thank you" Dean spoke up, just at the same time Sam replied "No thanks."

Sam caught his brother's eye and flicked his eye down briefly - challenging Dean as to whether taking on liquids was a good idea considering the circumstances he had been experiencing for the last few days. 

Dean glared hard at his brother, completely pissed off that he would even allude to the fact that he was still having trouble with his bladder out in public. No matter the fact that it was a totally silent and private look shared between them that no one else would catch the meaning behind. It was not acceptable!

Turning deliberately away from his sibling, Dean began the questions as Ms Donnovan brought over a couple of glasses of cool water. Taking a deliberately large sip of his drink Dean asked "So. You said that the police didn't believe the story you told them. Can you tell us what happened? What you saw that day?"

The distressed woman began her account of the events, describing an ordinary day in their small bakery. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, except that her husband Bill had seemed more distracted than usual. A but confused perhaps. She had discounted it as her partner being tired, until suddenly he had gone rigidly still in the middle of the kitchen floor. She had asked what was the matter and was going over to the man when he had given a violent shiver and proceeded to walk across the room. She had called after her husband, but she got no answer. Bill had picked up one of the large bread knives that was on a counter and had turned to leave the kitchen and go to the shop floor. Jennifer thought she heard her husband muttering something like "make them leave. Make them all leave", but she could have sworn that it was not her husband's voice. She said it sounded much deeper and rougher and that it had an echo like quality to it. 

Ms Donnovan could not deny the fact that her husband had been one of the murderers in the recent string of murders, but she was convinced that something was wrong. A gas leak or poisoning or something that had led to the change in behaviour she saw in her partner and many of her close friends and acquaintances. She wanted to help her husband and the others effected. She said it was just not in their nature to behave like that at all. The police however, were trying to find some sort of underground conspiracy group linking the shop owners and were not interested in helping her at all - basically dismissing anything she had to say - especially when she talked about her husband's change of voice and strange bodily motions just prior to when he had begun his attack. 

Throughout the telling, and through some of the questioning Dean had been steadily drinking his water - even accepting a refill when it was offered - as it was a really warm day out and he was thirsty. He chipped in with his own questions and listened intently to what was happening. They were getting a good amount of information for the woman and inspiration for other people to interview and for places to check out for themselves with some of their equipment. 

Unnoticed by Dean however was the fact that he began to fidget more and more in his seat the longer the interview took. Sam would give him odd looks occasionally, but was quickly distracted by asking a question or by something that Ms Donnovan had said to really piece together what was happening. 

Suddenly however, Dean felt it. 

He had to pee. Now. 

Interrupting the lady who was describing the layout of the courtyard her shop was located in to her brother - and recounting where and when exactly all of the murders took place to establish a firm time line - and asked "Hey, uh. Mind if I use your restroom?"

"Sure. Up the stairs, along the corridor and it’s the second door on your left" came the reply, and the woman went right back to her explanations. 

Sam obviously caught a hint of something in his brother's voice as he was staring at him intensely. Dean didn't have time to try and figure out what the look meant however as he had to get to the bathroom and quickly. 

Leaping to his feet, but trying to make the move look casual, Dean began to quickly make his way over to the stairs. He really wanted to hold himself, or run up the stairs, but he was concious of the others in the room. It was agony to try and walk normally. 

Dean began to climb the stairs and with each step up he felt his bladder twinge - clearly protesting the movement. 

By the time he reached the landing, Dean was pretty convinced he was not going to make it. Knowing that his brother and Ms Donnovan could not see him, he did quicken his pace to a small run. 

He made it to the bathroom, flipped up the toilet lid and seat and began to fumble with his fly. As he struggled with the zipper - his hands being made clumsy by the fact that he was so frantic and desperate - he felt himself give way and a small squirt of pee escaped his body to be quickly soaked up by the waiting pull up. 

Clamping down and pushing his trousers and now damp undergarment down and out of the way, Dean freed himself and was able to let go into the toilet, sighing with utter relief. 

As he finished off and cleaned up, Dean realised just how close a call that had been. He'd had next to no warning that he needed to go. It had been easier at home where he could concentrate on his physical needs - but here, on a case, where he was preoccupied with interviews and maintaining a professional persona, he wasn't as focused and so had come very very close to having an accident. 

Damnit! Sam was right to make him wear the dratted pull up. That little squirt he had had would have been completely obvious if he was not wearing some protecting. Little brat was going to be insufferable now. 

No. Sam must never know Dean thought to himself. As he began to redress, he examined the pull up and found that it really felt pretty dry and that no one would know what had happened. He was safe. It had been a close call though. 

Finishing getting himself redressed and having washed his hands, Dean made his way back down to where Sam and Ms Donnovan were clearly finishing up their interview.   
Completely ignoring his brother's rather intent questioning stare, Dean instead focused on recapping his sympathies to the lady before him and promising that as soon as they found out anything more that they would contact her. 

As he and Sam made his way back down the path to the Impala Dean heard his brother whisper hiss in his ear "Well? Did you make it?"

"Yes!" he hissed back, trying to elbow his brother in a non-noticeable fashion as Ms Donnovan could still be watching them from her house. 

He slid into the comforting familiarity of his baby, and as soon as the doors were closed Sam rounded in on him again. "You definitely made it? it's just you looked completely desperate man. I knew you shouldn't have had all that water!"

"Man! Stop with the bitch-face would you? I told you I made it alright! Besides, would you shut up?! I'm not sure that everyone in a six mile radius quite heard you ask dude" Dean replied with a scowl, though he could feel his face heating up with embarrassment at the topic of conversation. 

"Yeah. Well whatever you say, I'm pretty sure that was a close call" Sam said cheekily, knowing that he could tease his brother just a tiny bit. He felt pretty justified too, as - no matter what Dean said - he was pretty sure it had been a serious emergency bathroom trip for his brother and he was glad he had managed to convince Dean to wear the pull-up.

"Just shut up Bitch" Dean shot out as he manoeuvred the Impala away from the kerb and towards the shopping courtyard and their next set of interviews. 

Smiling to himself Sammy replied with his standard "Whatever. Jerk."


	3. Dean gets wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam and Dean continue the hunt they meet a very confrontational individual who introduces Dean to the water fountain in a much closer way than he would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as an apology for all the confusion with adding/deleting chapters and notes - have a double chapter update on the same day! Some of you may have read it when I accidently posted it by mistake before, but it is edited and better now I think. It fits better with the story.
> 
> So - notes about this chapter. There is a horrible man in the chapter who is our villain of the piece and he expresses some homophobic and kink-shamey ideas. I in no way agree with any of the stuff the character says and I find those kinds of ideas completely reprehensible and horrible. Those ideas are wrong and disgusting. However, I needed the character to be a bad guy and unfortunately people do think that way in our world. I repeat. I do not agree with any of those ideas. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!

Several hours later, Sam and Dean found themselves sat at a table in the middle of the courtyard nursing cups of coffee and looking out at everything around them as they took a moment to regroup after their initial interviews and before they moved on to more. 

The seats they occupied were just outside of the "Wishing Well Café" and overlooked a medium sized water fountain that provided a babbling backdrop to the buzz of activity and conversation that filled the courtyard. 

It was fairly busy for a weekday and people milled about getting coffee or food from one of the many small food outlets - stopping for lunch or a drink and sitting out in the open air to enjoy the pleasant temperature for the unseasonably warm autumn day. Others bustled about in and out of the several clothes, stationary or bookshops that could be found in and around the shopping area. 

After arriving at the complex and parking the Impala safely on the street outside, the Winchesters decided to divide and conquer - splitting up to conduct their own interviews. So far, most of the shops had had some manner of incident, and the ones that hadn't had definitely held witnesses to the events. The brother's cover story was that they were doing research and conducting interviews on the events for an internet broadcaster. 

About a quarter of the shops had been covered by each Winchester, so they were now having a break to compare results. Dean had shed his suit jacket due to the warmth and Sam had lost his tie, opening up the first few buttons as his own concession to the warmth of the day. Each were looking over their own notes and sharing what they had found with their brother. 

"The guy in that sandwich shop said that murderer number three was his boss. Said she was one of the nicest people he ever met. Let her babysit for his kids and everything. He said it was completely out of character for her. One minute she was serving a customer a BLT, the next she had leapt over the counter and was wielding a knife and was stabbing victim three in the chest, screaming about how she would make them all pay" Dean said as he rifled through his page of sloppily scrawled notes.

"Similar story to the owner of the little bookshop on the corner. He was a regular and said that the owner of the shop…uh….murderer five was stocking the new science periodicals, then, when he heard a customer asking a question up at the counter he came running over and started to throttle the guy. Said it was hard to make out, but it sounded like he was screaming about making the guy get out" Sammy commented. 

"Anything on the vics?" Dean asked, taking a large gulp of his black coffee.

Sammy was just about to reply, when he was interrupted by a large hand clapping down on his shoulder. 

Turning, he came to face a rather portly, balding middle aged man. A man who was red faced and nearly spitting with rage as he ground out "You those two reporter guys that've been sniffing about all morning?" Doing a spilt second assessment, Sam deduced that the man was clearly grief stricken and had probably lost someone in the last few months of tragedy.

"Uh, yes. I'm Sam Parks and this is my partner Dean Gardner. Can we help you?" Sam asked cautiously though politely as he flashed a quick glance over to his brother to see that he was tensed up and ready to the sudden unknown potential threat in their midst.

"Max Turner. Owner of the deli over there. You wanna tell me what the hell ya'll're playin' at?" he spat as he glared between the two who by now had risen to their feet. 

"Oh. Well, we are just following up on some questions and interviews about the recent tragedies for our column…" Sam started to explain, but was once again cut off as the angry man began to shout again.

"Yeah I heard all about that from some of the other businesses. What I mean is where on earth do pricks like you get the idea that you can just come in and disrupt everyone's lives by coming and prodding at raw wounds. Can't you vultures just leave the hell alone?"

By now the shouting man had drawn the attention of the nearby shoppers who were beginning to stop and watch the altercation. Catching his brother's eye and tilting his head ever so slightly, Dean indicated that they should leave before things became more messy and they gained too much attention. They would come back another time or find another way to continue their inquiries. 

Nodding imperceptibly, Sam raised his hands in a defensive gesture and with a placating tone of voice began "Look. We really don't want any trouble ok. We were just asking questions for our news column but we don't want to ruffle any feathers. We'll just collect our papers and be on our way alright?" 

"Goddamn freaks. Snooping around in people's private lives. Why can't y'all just keep well enough alone?" the larger man snarled.

"Come on man. There's no need for that. We're packin' up and goin' alright? Just calm down" Dean said, glancing up to look at the man from where he was scooping up newspapers to shove into his file folder. 

"Well look at ya'll! Bloody giant hippy with that long hair. And what are you? His pretty little boy toy taggin' along?"

"Seriously. You want to shut your mouth now buddy?" Dean challenged, straightening up to his full height. Things were escalating quickly at this point, and he needed to be on the lookout while Sammy finished up packing up their things. Unfortunately, he was technically unarmed at the moment - his gun being tucked into the pocket of his jacket - and he wouldn't have wanted to draw it in front of that many innocent witnesses anyway, but he would have felt a lot better about the whole situation if he could have it in his arms. 

"I'm not your fucking buddy! You dick media types. You just come in and stir up trouble and misery wherever you go. Just fuck off! We don't want your kind around here!" The guy was now full on shouting now nearly shaking with rage, spittle flying as he shot out accusations. 

A full crowd had now drawn around and were watching the escalating scene. Most were quiet, but a few who knew Max were trying to get him to calm down, and others were murmuring their agreement at some of what he was saying. They didn't want people to come in and stick their noses into their tragedy. People should be allowed to mourn in peace - not have their lives splashed all over the internet. 

Sam, by now, had packed up his papers and had begun to make his way out of the tangle of café chairs and tables and was now by the fountain which provided a clear walking area to the outside of the courtyard and the parking area. 

Dean, right behind his brother, froze at those words. He knew he should just let them go, and knew that he was inviting trouble their way, but he just could not help himself from firing back "Our kind? What kind is that exactly? A pair of guys just trying to peacefully do their jobs? Or maybe you would rather us be angry little homophobic arseholes?"

Dean saw Sam gasp and turn back to him and vaguely heard him saying "Dean! Just leave it. Come on!" however it was overwhelmed by the sound of rushing air and the incoming sight of water rapidly approaching his face. All of this was accompanied by the sensation of a throbbing pain on the back of the head. 

For in the two seconds since he had uttered his ill thought out comeback, the angry homophobic arsehole Max had apparently decided to punch him in the back of the head. Not having expected it, Dean ended up stumbling forwards and tripping over the edge of the small wall containing the water fountain. 

The very next thing Dean knew, he was splashing and righting himself from where he had landed face first in the fountain. He sat there in a daze for a second before he felt his brother's strong hand gripping his upper arm and pulling him upright once more. Through his confusion he could just hear his brother's pissed of voice berating the dick who had hit him. He also heard the angry reply of Max as well as the general sound of people responding to the incident, all accompanied by the splashing and dripping sound of the water around him. 

"There was absolutely no need for that! We were leaving peacefully. Look what you've done!" 

"Did'ya hear what he said to me? He had it comin'!"

Dean couldn't really focus on the conversations going on around him - shouted though they were - because all of his attention was being given to the sensations coming at him from his body. 

All of his clothes were completely drenched in cool water and were doing their best to cling directly to his skin. He could feel his shirt sticking to his arms and body and his trousers appeared to be adhering themselves to his legs. 

Unpleasant as it was, that was not what was troubling him. 

No. What was troubling him was the heavy swelling feeling that he could feel all around his crotch. 

The pull up he had conceded to wear for protection was now doing what it was made to do and - upon being flooded with water - was now swelling and attempting to soak up the wetness. Dean could feel the padding swell and become heavy and saturated, sagging between his legs as it could no longer cope with the liquid filling it. He felt his naturally bow legged stance widening to accommodate the new thickness between his thighs. 

Any hope of the garment being discreet was now completely over. There was no way of hiding what he was wearing any longer, especially not with the way his trousers were now highlighting what he was wearing rather than disguising it. 

As the feelings flooded through his system and his senses became overloaded, he could hear the arsehole putting in one more damaging blow. 

"See! Look at that! I told you they were freaks! That one's wearing a fucking diaper for fucks sake! Bet it's some kind of fag sex thing..."

His hateful diatribe was cut off mid swing however by the fact that Sam smashed him full on in the face with an almighty punch that sent the man crashing backwards into tables and chairs and straight into unconsciousness. 

Dean felt Sammy pulling him away and steering him through the crowd, but he was absolutely no help to his brother anymore. 

Because that last comment, alongside the battery of feelings washing over his senses had finally proved too much and he had gone completely blank. Frozen inside himself as he couldn't process anything more.


	4. Race to the Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy tries to take care of a suddenly little Dean, but finds himself slipping as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Thanks for all the reviews!  
> I have this chapter and one other written atm, so I'm feeling pretty chuffed. Though I'm back to work and the boring real world of non-24/7 supernatural and fandom related things, so I'd expect updates to get a little slower, though I'm going to try to keep a reasonable pace going.   
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter - little bit more angst coming your way in the next few chapters I'm afraid....but then I promise that things will get better!

Sam, stood stock still looked about at the circle of people who had just witnessed him knock out a local business man. 

As if they hadn't been drawing enough attention already.

Seeing people whip out their phones, he could only guess that they were summoning the police to contain the situation. 

He could hear snippets of conversation all around him.

"I can't believe Max would go after two men like that. That one seemed perfectly nice this morning when he spoke to me…"

"Hello police? I'd like to report a fight…"

"Two thugs. Coming here causing trouble. After all we've been through…"

"That poor man. He looks completely mortified…"

"Do you think he's hurt? Maybe we should call someone?"

"He's just standing there…."

"Is that a diaper?"

They needed to get out of here. Now. 

Turning to call Dean, Sammy froze at what he saw. Standing before him, looking completely shell shocked was his older brother completely soaked to the bone. His shirt was see through and sticking to his chest and his trousers seemed to be clinging to every inch of his bowed legs. 

The pull up that he had coaxed his brother into wearing was now pretty obvious to everyone who looked that way as it had completely swollen up and was beginning to sag from the weight of water it was attempting to contain. 

Shit. 

Dean was going to kill him.

He promised that no one would realise that he was wearing protection, and now the one thing his brother was most sensitive about was pretty much on display for anyone who cared to look. 

At this precise moment in time, none of that mattered however as his brother seemed to be lost to the world in his state of shocked horror. 

Still. Sam needed to get him out of the situation. 

Grabbing hold of his brother's arm, he dragged Dean out of the shallow pool and through the crowd towards the exit.

He raced away, pulling his brother behind him, through several different pathways in order to lose anyone who might follow them until they reached the relative safety of where they had parked the Impala. 

Releasing Dean for a moment, Sam worked his way around the car to check from each angle if anyone had followed them. Then, he returned to stand before his brother. 

Currently Dean was standing rigidly still and was staring at nothing. His breath was coming in quick little bursts and Sam was pretty sure that his brother was panicking. 

Very softly so as not to startle the older man, Sam placed his hands on to his brother's shoulders and called out "Dean?"

Awareness flooded back into Dean's eyes and the soaked man looked around frantically as his breath came in a few heaving gulps. 

Any relief that Sam felt at the alertness that came over his formerly blank brother instantly evaporated as Dean's ragged breaths turned into huge sobbing cries as tears began to pour down the man's bright red face. 

Sam felt his own panic beginning to rise as he started to questioningly ask his brother's name one more time, but his voice was drowned out as his brother began to wail "Daddy! Da-ah-ddy!"

Obviously, everything that had just happened had overwhelmed his brother and had caused Dean to slip into his little headspace. Sam had absolutely no idea what to do. He stood dumbstruck in front of his loudly sobbing sibling and glanced about nervously as he was sure that the noise was going to cause people to come and find them. 

"De? De?" he asked frantically. "Please. Shhh! Please! Please be quiet!"

Looking up at someone calling his name De managed to sob out a questioning and very little sounding "Sa-amm-y?"

Feeling himself begin to waver and his own little side creeping ever closer, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a hug and whispered "Yeah. It's me. It's Sammy. I'm here De". 

Sam felt De wrap his hands into the back of his shirt as he buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed. He grimaced at the icky feeling of De's clothes getting his all damp, but knew he wasn't going to let his brother go. 

Glancing around, he saw that people were starting to gather again, attracted by the noise of the wailing man. 

Sam's only thought was that he needed to get De to safety. He was the big boy now, so he had to look after his baby brother. He didn't want anything more bad to happen to the baby,

There really was only one safe place that Sammy could think of, and so, releasing his hold of his brother - and noting the increase that that action caused in the wailing cries of "Da-a-ddy! Sa-a-mmy!", Sam dug around in his brother's pockets until he gained the keys to the Impala. 

Shoving them into the lock, and fumbling until he could get the door open, Sammy then grabbed a hold of his brother and pushed him to get into the car before climbing in after him. Slamming the door shut, Sammy felt slightly safer as the familiarity of the space washed over him.

However he could not relax as his brother's cries were still ringing in his ears and he could feel his brother making grabby hands at his arms. As soon as he was able he threw his arms around his baby brother and drew De close again. 

Sammy was scared. Really really scared. De was all crying and wet and Sammy didn't know what to do. He didn't know where they were and there had been a really bad man who had hurt De and lots of other people about and he just didn't know what to do about it. He needed to be a big boy though 'coz De was only a baby and De needed him. He needed to be a big boy even though the only thing he wanted to do was sit down and cry or to go and find Daddy to make things better. 

He did the only thing he could do at the moment however. He held De close and tried to pat at his brother's back the way he had seen the grown-ups do and he began to talk. "It's ok De. We're in the 'Pala now so it's safe. It's 'kay."

De just clung to his brother and sobbed for all he was worth. He realised that he was now in the Impala, but he was uncomfortable and wet and everything was bad! Sammy was here but where was Daddy?! 

As they sat in the car, De's discomfort was growing. His clothes were all cold and sticking to him horridly. That was only the beginning though. The feelings from his crotch were awful. He was cold and wet and the pull up he was sitting on squished horribly every time he shifted. Also, when he squished, more wet was running down his leg and it wasn't nice. Along with the squish, the material at the front was clinging to him and he didn't like it. 

As De cried, he reached down to pull at his crotch to try and get it to stop sticking. It wasn't working. "O-off?" he asked timidly through his tears, "Ooff?"

Sammy looked down at where his brother was curled into him and saw what his brother was doing and it only served to make him feel worse. He couldn't do anything to make his brother better!  
"I, I'm sorry De. 'm really sorry. We don't got any diapers" he said his own breath hitching as he fought back his own tears. 

De wailed more as he heard Sammy's answer. He didn't blame his brother at all, he was just absolutely miserable and uncomfortable and completely at the mercy of his emotions. As he cried he sobbed out words - mostly a combination of "Daddy", "Sammy" and "Off!"

Sammy began to sniffle as he was trying really hard not to cry so he focused his attention onto his brother and hugged him tight. He almost jumped out of his skin not a moment later when a tapping sound came from right beside him. Whipping his head around he saw the concerned face of a woman peering through the Impala's window at him. 

"Hey. Are you guys ok? Is he alright?" the stranger asked kindly. 

Completely freaked out Sammy stammered out "G-go away! Go away!"

"Are you sure? That guy's crying really loudly. Is he hurt?" she asked, laying her hand on the car's window and attempting to peer around Sam to get a better look at the other passenger. 

As Sam had shifted slightly in order to be able to see out of the window he had unwrapped himself slightly from where he had been firmly wrapped around his brother, though he still hand his arms protectively draped over the other man. De had panicked as his brother pulled away and so had just clung tighter onto his sibling and had now buried his face into Sammy's shoulder. His loud cries and hitching sobs could still be heard and they appeared to be drawing more people towards them - thinking that someone was hurt or needed assistance in some way. 

"No! Just go away. Please! Just go away!" Sammy managed to force out as his breathing picked up. He gripped hold of his brother tighter. No one could get De. Sammy would keep him safe. He needed everyone to just go away!

"Sir?" came the sound of a man's voice now. Sammy saw that a man had come around and had his hand on the lady's arm and was also trying to look into the Impala. "Please? Let us help you. We can call someone if you like?"

Hearing that, Sammy desperately thought that he wanted the man to go get his Daddy. His Daddy or Uncle Cas. They would know what to do! But that man didn't know Uncle Cas or Daddy and Sammy didn't know him so that meant that he could be dangerous. 

Sammy was utterly terrified now and didn't know what to do anymore except for to cling to his baby brother. He couldn't resist his own emotions anymore and he felt his own tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. 

"No! No! Go 'way! Just go 'way!" he shouted, and released a hand to push at the window - startling the lady and gentleman to jump back in surprise - before he grabbed hold of his little brother again and gave into his own sobs.


	5. Stuck in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrified little Sammy tries to protect his baby brother while they are stuck in the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it...

Sammy sobbed as more and more people gathered around the Impala to either gawk at the spectacle of two grown men crying in a car or to try and offer help. 

Dean was still sobbing loudly and trying to bury himself in his brother, while Sammy was crying softly and holding his brother tight. He would occasionally try and get the people surrounding him to go away by shouting out at them "Go 'way! Leave us 'lone!", but his efforts were proving ineffectual. 

Sammy startled yet again as he heard the man he had told to go away before try the door handle to open the car door. Glancing up he saw someone try the same thing on the other side. The side closest to De! Terrified he pulled his brother tighter to his chest and began to screech "No! No! You go 'way! You're not gettin' my brother! I won't let you!" 

Luckily, Sam had remembered to lock the car as soon as they had tumbled into the Impala, so none of the people's attempts to get in to them were working. 

De, who by now was sucking on the thumb of the hand he was not clutching at his brother with, whimpered at his brother's loud voice. 

Sammy, though completely terrified, tried to reassure his little brother. He put a hand on the back of De's head - just like he had seen the grown up's do and tried to whisper through his tears "It's ok De. 'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

For several more minutes, the brothers huddled together in the Impala crying together and getting increasingly stressed out by the sounds of the people that were surrounding the car and who were trying to get to them. Every so often, Sammy would try and shout out to the people to get them to go away, but people were more concerned with the sounds of crying coming from the sandy haired man that he was cradling to listen to him. 

All of a sudden, near silence surrounded the car. Peeking up from where he had screwed his eyes shut, Sammy saw through the Impala's windshield that the crowd of people who had been surrounding them was dispersing. They were just walking away and going about their business. What?

Sammy's heart nearly leapt out of his chest the very next moment as he heard the Impala's locking system de-activate and begin to unlock with a soft click. His breathing sped up. Oh no! Oh no! What was he going to do?! He had to keep De safe and he didn't know what to do. Tears leaked from eyes that were scrunched shut in terror. He just clutched De closer to his chest - prompting another distressed whimper from the baby as he was now squeezing him really tight - and promised himself that he would do whatever he could to look after his baby brother. That's what big brothers did right? That's what Big Dean would always do. 

Sammy let out his own whimper as he felt a breeze wash over him as the door next to him was pried open.

This was it. 

"Sammy?" a gravelly voice he almost recognised called, "Sammy? Are you ok? Can you come out?"

"No! No!" Sam screamed, "No! You go 'way! Go 'way and leave us alone!"

"Sammy?" the voice came again, "Sammy, it's ok sweetheart. It's Uncle Cas. You're ok buddy, it's all ok now." 

No. No. That wasn't right. Uncle Cas couldn't be here. He couldn't be here 'coz Uncle Cas didn't know where they were and besides, Sammy and De were supposed to be being Big Sam and Dean right now. Uncle Cas wouldn't come if they were supposed to be being big! He so desperately wished it was true though. Uncle Cas would know what to do! He could protect him and De. And he could get Daddy! Sammy really wanted his Daddy. Sammy knew it wasn't true though, so he just whimpered and stuttered out a "N-no!"

De meanwhile was still too lost to recognise what was happening. He was lost in the uncomfortable sensations washing over him and in his feelings of being scared and upset. He knew Sammy was really scared and he didn't know what to do to help. He could only cry and cling to his brother, trusting that Sammy would take care of them. Feeling more than hearing his brother whimper, he let out one of his own to match. 

"Sammy. I promise sweetheart. It's Uncle Cas. I just want to check you and De are ok" the voice called again. Then it called out "De? Baby it's Daddy. Can you come to Daddy baby?"  
Hearing this, Sammy went into full scale panic and freed an arm to being trying to bat the owner of the voice away. "NO!" he screeched, "You stay away from my brother! You just stay away!"

Through the panic, Sammy heard another voice talking to the one who had been trying to get at De. It seemed calm and gentle, but was so soft that Sammy couldn't make out what it was saying over the sound of his and De's crying. He didn't want to either - the owner of the voice would probably try and get to them too!

To Sammy's surprise, the person who had spoken to him first was moving away. Sammy could feel the presence pulling back and out of where he had been leaning into the car. 

Sam didn't have time to feel relieved however as the new person was taking leaning in to take the other man's place.

Squeezing his eyes tighter shut, Sammy readied himself to protect Dean again against whatever threat this new person might prove to be. Pre-emptively striking before the person could get a word in Sammy stuttered out "Y-you go 'way! Go 'way! Leave me 'n' my brother alone!"

"Oh little man" the voice sighed sympathetically, "You sure have got into a pickle haven't you?"

That was an odd thing for the voice to say. Sammy didn't care though. He had a much more important job to do. "Go 'WAY!" he shouted. His fear was making him react with some anger now. Why couldn't these people take the hint…they just wanted to be left alone. Sammy felt his little brother flinch a little bit at his sudden increase in volume. He turned his head to the baby and hushed him, patting him a little awkwardly on the back. 

"Looks like you are taking care of your brother really well there" came a compliment from the other side from where Sammy was now facing. 

It did? Sammy was trying really hard to look after De. He wasn't sure that he was doing such a great job though. De was still crying and wet and Sammy had nothing for his brother to change into and he couldn't stop him from crying. 

"It must be really hard though when you are so scared" the soft voice came again. 

It was! It was so hard! Sammy was trying really, really hard to be brave and look after De 'coz he was the big brother. It was his job! But…he was only a little boy and he didn't really know what to do. Always Big Dean or Daddy had been there when he was so scared before. Sammy just didn't know what to do. 

Sammy pulled his little brother a little closer again in his arms - this time almost seeking comfort from the hug rather than the protective embrace it had been before. Unable to stop it, Sammy let out his own little whimper as the whispered word of "Daddy" escaped his lips. He just wanted his Daddy now. Daddy would know what to do. 

"Oh Sammy" the voice breathed, and to Sam it sounded a little sad, "You want your Daddy huh?"

Again, outside of his control, Sammy whimpered and found himself nodding his head in agreement. 

"Well. Open your eyes up Buddy. Daddy's right here. Daddy's right here."

The calm sincerity that oozed from the voice washed over Sammy. He wanted Daddy here more than anything. Knowing that he was probably being tricked but desperately wishing for it to be true that his Daddy was there, Sammy found himself slowly turning his head to the direction the voice had come from. That accomplished and making sure that he had a firm grip on De just in case he needed to protect him, Sammy worked on prying open his eyes to look at the owner of that nice voice. 

As his eyes focused through the tears that were still present, Sammy came face to face with the one person he wanted more than any other. 

Daddy!

His Daddy was here!


	6. Back to the house and Sammy's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels finally get to take their boys home, and we see Sammy calming down with his Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. There has been the dreaded combo of a new school year and meeting all the new little faces and a bad case of writers block...man this chapter has been hard to write!
> 
> I promise we will see Dean very soon. It was just easier to seperate out the chapter a little bit.

Daddy! It was Daddy!

Sammy's scared little heart jumped for joy, even as his face crumpled and he began to weep again. 

"D-daddy?" he whispered timidly, needing absolute confirmation that what he was seeing was true. 

Gabriel let a smile take over his face as he softly replied "Yeah. Yeah Buddy it's me."

"Daddy!" Sammy shouted happily through his tears. It was his Daddy! He was so happy to see him! How did he know that he was needed? How did he know where to find Sammy?  
"Yeah Sammy. It's Daddy! And look just over there. Uncle Cas is here too buddy" Gabriel said, keeping his voice calm and soothing as he pointed across the car to where Cas was hovering by the open door of the Impala on the other side. He looked absolutely desperate to grab his baby up into his arms, but was showing remarkable restraint - knowing that if he acted too soon he would upset the two little boys further. 

De could hear Sammy talking, but he was trying to be really good for his brother. He was scared and still uncomfortable and was still crying, but he wanted to help his big brother. He buried himself into his brother's arms and sucked on his thumb as he worked on being quiet. he wasn't being too successful on that count, but he clung to his brother anyway. Causing too much fuss right now wouldn't be helpful. De just focused all of his attention on burying himself in his brother's embrace. 

Sammy peered over where he was still protectively cradling his brother's head to see that it was in fact his uncle and he offered him a tearful smile too before turning back to his Daddy to sniffely explain "There was lots of mean people Daddy! They were everywhere and they were mean to De". He would not let go of his little brother until he knew that the danger was passed. Just because the grown-ups were here didn't mean that he could stop being the big brother. 

"I know buddy. We saw them. Me and Uncle Cas sent them away and made sure that they can't remember you or your brother. They can't hurt you any more little man" Gabriel explained carefully, knowing that it was important to make his son feel safe. 

"Promise?" Sammy asked carefully, trying to look out around the Impala to make sure that no one was nearby. 

"We promise Sammy. Your Daddy and I would never lie to you" Castiel intoned sincerely

"You're safe now Sammy. You were so brave protecting your little brother, but it's all safe now. You can let go sweetheart. You're safe" Gabriel repeated and was daring enough to reach out a hand to smooth over his son's ruffled hair. Luckily his efforts were not rejected, and Sammy unconsciously tried to nuzzle into the soothing touch offered to him.   
"You've done so well Sammy, but let us take over now little man. You can let go now buddy. Let Uncle Cas take care of De now and come get some Daddy cuddles. It's all over now buddy, you're safe" Gabriel continued to coax, allowing his hand to drop onto his son's arm which he began to rub. 

Sammy sat and allowed the comfort for a moment before he turned to his little brother and said "De? I think it's 'kay now. My Daddy's here! And your Daddy is too! They'll make it all better now I think. The bad people have gonned away."

"G-gonned?" De stammered, still burying his face into his brother's chest.

"Yeah, they all gonned now I think" Sammy said, glancing back at his Daddy for confirmation. Gabriel nodded supportively at his little boy and continued to rub his arm comfortingly. 

De then lifted his head up slightly to look at his brother and asked pleadingly "Daddy?"

"Yeah your Daddy's right there De." Sam unwrapped a hand from around De to point over to where his Uncle Cas was standing, "See? He's right over there."

Dean took a deep breath and began to peel himself away from his brother a tiny little bit. He didn't want to leave the safety his brother was offering but he did really want his Daddy now. De needed to have just a little look. 

Leaning backwards to look around at the side of the car, Dean saw him. Daddy! It was his Daddy! Sammy was right! 

Unable to contain himself, Dean burst back into huge sobs and whirled around in his seat to reach his arms out desperately to his Daddy. 

Cas immediately reached back and into the car grabbing his son under the armpits to gently bring him forward and out of the car. As soon as Dean was clear of the car Cas hoisted his son into his arms and hugged him close. He held his sobbing baby in his arms, totally uncaring that he was getting completely soaked in the process. 

Once Dean was clear of Sam's arms, Gabriel performed the same manoeuvre and pulled his own son from the Impala and into his waiting arms. Though Sammy wasn't outright sobbing, fresh tears began to stream down his face as he curled himself into his Daddy's embrace - finally allowing himself to relax. 

While the two angels desperately wanted to calm and sooth the distress rolling off of their charges, their first priority would always be the safety of the men they cared for as children. 

Although the angels had insured that people would go about their business and pay no attention to the drama happening around the large black car, after a second of mutual comfort and reassurance, the angels glanced at each other and took off towards their home - taking care to carry the Impala with them of course. 

===========================

The very second that the angels landed at the house, they immediately began to work on comforting their little ones. 

Sammy, who had already gained a large amount of comfort after he had realised that his Daddy was in-fact with him was not too hard to calm further. 

Once they reached the family room of the house, Gabriel sunk down onto the couch and brought his boy down with him to rest draped across his lap. Sammy had his arms around his Daddy's neck and was hugging the man tight as he wept tears that were equal parts fear and relief. He had his head tucked under his Daddy's head as he accepted the comfort offered, but also kept a wary eye on where his Uncle Cas was weaving around the room rocking and bouncing his little brother. He didn't want to let his brother out of his sight just yet. 

"Daddy! It was horrible Daddy! There was really bad man and he got Dean all wet and then De came and I couldn't let the bad man get De Daddy! De's just a baby! But I didn't know what to do Daddy and I was so scared!"

"I know buddy. I know" Gabriel murmured as he placed a kiss onto the top of his son's head. He held Sammy close as the boy told his story and rubbed a comforting hand up and down the boy's back. 

Sammy continued "Then there was all those peoples and they wanted to get in the car and they wouldn't go 'way! I told them to go 'way but they wouldn't go 'way Daddy! And and and De kept crying and I couldn't fix it! He wanted new clothes 'coz his were all wet 'n' icky, but I didn't have no diapers! I couldn't do anything Daddy and all those people were still there!"

"I know little man. It sounds really scary. I'm so sorry you had to be in that scary situation" Gabriel sympathised. He then tried to make his voice sound a little more upbeat as he attempted to look into his son's eyes "You know what though Sammy?"

"What?"

"You did it! You kept your brother safe!" Gabriel cheered. As Sammy began to shake his head to argue negatively, he quickly continued "Yes. You did Sammy. You got your brother back to the safest place possible - the Impala - and then you looked after him when he was crying. You might not have been able to get him changed, but you kept him safe and you cuddled him nice and tight and tried your very best to keep him safe even though you were really scared. You did so well buddy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" Sammy asked timidly, glancing up to properly look at his Daddy to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Really really. I have never been prouder of you Sammy. I love you little man" Gabriel said, as serious as he had ever been. 

"I love you too Daddy" Sammy replied quietly, before he tucked his head back down under his Daddy's chin and settled back into the warmth of the embrace he was being held in. As he settled into the cuddle, he idly watched as his Uncle was swaying his brother over the other side of the room.


	7. De's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De remembers some of the events of the day as he is comforted by his Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - a De chapter. Updating again today to make up for the longer absence.

As Sam and Gabriel had been having their talk, Castiel had been trying desperately to calm his sobbing baby. 

The very minute that they reached the family room Cas began to pace around the room, bouncing, rocking and swaying De in his arms as the baby sobbed into him. He would have taken De up to the calm serenity of the nursery, but he could tell that taking De out of Sammy's sight would not be a good idea right now. The little boy had yet to take his eyes off of his brother, and removing the baby from his eye line would just serve to send him into a panic. 

Castiel also wanted to get his son out of the still sopping wet clothes that were both clinging to the boy and serving to get his own clothes wet. But that task could be put off until his baby was calmer. Cas knew his son well, and knew that until he was calm, De would not tolerate being out of his Daddy's arms - even for the very short time it would take to get him changed. 

So, Cas walked about the room, doing his best to calm his crying baby. 

"Ok De. It's ok baby. It's all ok now. Daddy's here. You're safe. Sammy's safe. Daddy's here and it's all ok" Cas crooned as he gave De a bounce on his hip. 

"Da-a-a-ddy!" De sobbed. He clutched tight at his Daddy. His legs and arms were completely wrapped around his Daddy as he clung onto the angel and his hands twisted themselves tightly into the back of his Daddy's shirt. De buried himself as completely as he could into his Daddy and sobbed out all of his fear and discomfort into the man's shoulder. 

"Oh I know sweetheart. I know. Let it all out. It's all ok, Daddy's here baby, Daddy's here" Cas repeated as he made his way over to a counter and freed a hand to rummage through a draw until - success! Having located a clean pacifier, Cas took off the protective shield and began to press it to his baby's lips. 

De who had screwed his eyes closed as he sobbed, blinked them open in surprised as he felt something pressing against his lips and jerked his head back as he didn't know what was happening. 

"It's just your paci baby. I thought you might want your paci right now" Castiel commented as he followed his baby's movements with the soother. As soon as De had recognised what was happening he opened his mouth to allow his Daddy to slip the pacifier in. "There we go baby, there we go, That's better" Cas cooed as he watched his baby begin to suckle furiously at the teat in his mouth. While tears still streamed down the baby's face and occasionally whines could be heard around hitching breath, the loud sobs that De had formerly been producing had dramatically lessened in volume. 

As Cas continued to bob and weave around the room, De felt himself calming down some. As he suckled on his pacifier his breath began to slow down from the frantic pace it had been at previously. He listened to the sound of his Daddy's voice and began to become more aware of his surroundings again. He heard Sammy and Uncle Gabe somewhere in the background, but everything else was calm and quiet. As De relaxed and slumped in his Daddy's arms, he curled himself further into his Daddy so that his head now rested on his Daddy's chest. De allowed his Daddy's movements, gravelly voice and thumping heartbeat completely wash away the fear that had been consuming him before. 

However now that the fear was gone, other thoughts, memories and sensations came back into De's mind. 

Hadn't he been being big? De was sure that he had been big earlier! He was feeling very little now. But that was ok, 'coz Daddy was here. De tightened his grip on his Daddy's shirt again as he thought about just how glad he was that Daddy was here. He needed Daddy! 

Obviously Daddy had noticed that movement as while he continued swaying he said "It's ok baby. Daddy's right here. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."

That was good. More thoughts began to wash over him though. There was a mean man! He hadn't been saying nice things to him and Sammy. De couldn't remember what the man had been saying, but he knew it wasn't nice. Then he remembered that the bad man had pushed him and put him in the water and that made him all wet and cold and yucky!  
And and and then everyone saw'd that he had a pull up on! It was s'posed to be a secret! 

Unwittingly, De let out a sad whine as his suckling on his pacifier picked up pace again. A single tear rolled down over his cheek as he felt awful. Now everyone would think he was really stupid! Big Dean wasn't supposed to have pull ups or diapers and no one was ever supposed to see him! This was really really bad!

He felt his Daddy pat his back rhythmically as they continued to sway around the room and De really liked the feeling. He still felt bad, but it was nice to have Daddy giving him a cuddle. He heard his Daddy saying "It's ok baby. Everything is ok now. You don't have to worry sweetheart. Shhh, it's ok."

Though De tried to focus, his attention kept being drawn back to the sensations washing over his body. He was so uncomfortable! All his clothes were sticking to him and he was all wet. Especially bad was where his pull up was 'coz it was sticky and kinda slimy at the same time where it was so completely soaked. De didn't like it! He whined a complaint around his pacifier as he attempted to pull at his crotch. De wanted it off!

Then, he felt a hand removing his from on his crotch and then heard his Daddy say "No no baby, don't pull. We'll get you changed in just a moment. Let's just calm down a little bit more first. Then Daddy'll take care of it right away sweetheart, I promise."

De wasn't overly sure that he wanted to wait as he was so uncomfortable, but he trusted that his Daddy would sort him out. He always did. De dropped his head back down onto his Daddy's chest as he let himself be swept away in the swaying motion his Daddy was keeping up. 

For several minutes De just focused on the sensation of the swaying, patting and mumbled words of comfort coming from his Daddy as well as the familiar soothing feeling of peace that he always gained from his pacifier. Soon, De realised that his tears had stopped and he was just feeling worn out and tired from where he was resting against his Daddy. 

"There, that's better baby. That's better. All calm. Everything is all ok. Just relax sweetheart" De heard his Daddy say. Relaxing sounded nice. 

Then, suddenly De remembered…Sammy! Where was Sammy?! 

Sammy had been right there. After De got all wet and icky all De could really remember was Sammy. Sammy was surrounding him and pulling him and holding him tight. Sammy saved him from the bad man and all of the looky people.

De had known that Sammy was scared and although he had wanted to help, he couldn't do anything. Sammy was awesome thought and took care of De! But where was Sammy now?!

De sat up from his huddled position in his Daddy's arms and asked his Daddy "Sammy?"

"Hey, hey, it's alright De. It's ok. Sammy's ok. Uncle Gabe has him. Look. Right there. On the sofa. Sammy's fine."

De looked over to where his Daddy was pointing and saw his big brother cuddled up on the sofa with his Uncle Gabe. Sammy looked very tired and a bit like he had been crying but he looked ok. 

De needed to check for himself though. Although De couldn't do anything to help Sammy before, he could definitely make sure that he was ok now! Sammy looked like he could use some cuddles. Oh! And maybe Sammy would want De's paci? The pacifier always made De feel better when he was tired or sad, maybe it would work for Sammy too? While De kinda wanted to keep it for himself, he would definitely share paci with his Sammy. 

Looking back at his Daddy, he flung a hand out to point at Sammy's direction and demanded "Ah! Ah!" De wanted to go over there!

"Ok, ok. We'll go see Sammy. Alright" Cas said as he kept a tighter grip on his suddenly squirmy baby. He had worked hard to get Dean calmed down and he didn't really want him to get worked up again. 

Very slowly Cas made his way over to the sofa, keeping up his swaying motion in order to try and keep Dean in his relaxed state. It appeared to work as he felt De rest his head back down onto his shoulder. The baby was looking out and towards where the other two family members were sitting but was sucking calmly on his pacifier. Cas could also feel that his baby was twisting his shirt about in his hands behind his back. It was very sweet.

Soon enough, they were stood by the sofa, and every single family member began to look over the others to check them over and make sure they were alright.


	8. A talk and an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone calms down and then as the boys get upset again, Cas has an idea

"Hi guys, are you ok? Sammy? Are you ok sweetheart?" Castiel asked as he stopped in front of the sofa and looked down at his nephew who was struggling to sit up on Gabriel's lap. 

As soon as he had managed to get upright Sammy hastily replied "Yeah, I'm ok Uncle Cas", before looking at his brother and earnestly asking "De? You ok?"

From his place in his Daddy's arms De just hummed behind the pacifier he was still suckling steadily and looked carefully over his brother. The boys watched each other carefully for a moment while their respective angels held them protectively. The angels were content to let the boys reassure themselves as they were in no rush to do anything. The only movements came from Cas who was ever so slightly swaying De from side to side in an effort to keep up the comfort he had been building from the moment they reached the house.

De broke the silence after a moment when he asked "Sammy? Cryin'?"

"Yeah. I was cryin' but I stopped now" Sammy said quietly as he looked up at his brother. Really, he wasn't too bad now. He had been super scared, but Daddy had made him feel better so now he was just tired. 

"Woah!" Castiel cried as he quickly had to re-adjust to keep hold of a suddenly squirming De who had twisted in his arms to reach down and towards his brother. 

The baby had seemingly yanked out his pacifier and was holding it out towards his brother who was looking at it in shocked confusion.

"Huh? What? De?"

"Better Sammy" De said sincerely, keeping his precarious position of hanging down from his Daddy's arms. De really thought that the paci would make his brother feel better, even if he did kinda miss it's comforting presence in his mouth. As Sammy didn't appear to be taking it, he waggled his arm about to offer it again with an "Ah!" of encouragement. 

"Um, De?" Sammy questioned, completely confused as to what was happening.

"I think that De is offering you his pacifier to make you feel better buddy" Gabriel said as he rubbed at his son's back comfortingly.

"Oh. Really?" Sammy asked, looking between his Daddy and his brother for confirmation. 

He gained the response of "Looks like it little man" from his Daddy, while De nodded seriously, though he was being wiggled about as Uncle Cas tried to shift the baby to a more comfortable position on his hip - back to being more upright instead of practically falling out of the angel's arms. Sammy saw that De was looking at him sincerely, honestly offering out his beloved comfort item. It was really sweet, but Sammy could see the tiny yet longing glimpses that his little brother kept giving to the paci he was still holding out.

"Oh. Um. Thanks De, but I'm good now. You keep the paci" Sammy said as he reached out his own hand and pushed De's slightly drooly hand back towards him. While it was a really nice gesture from his baby brother, Sammy really didn't want to have a paci - especially a baby spit covered one. He was a big boy!

Oh thank goodness De thought as he quickly stuffed his paci back into his mouth and began to suck on it rhythmically. He would have given it to Sammy to make him feel better, but he was glad that Sammy said he could have it. He really liked his paci! De hummed happily as he smiled at his brother and settled himself more comfortably in his Daddy's arms again - wrapping his arms more securely around his Daddy's neck and rested his head on the angel's shoulders. 

"That was very sweet honey" Gabriel addressed the baby - snaking a hand up to grab at one of the boy's dangling feet to give it a playful little shake. "I think we have two very lovely boys here, don’t we Cas? Always looking out for their brother."

"We certainly do!" Cas agreed, smiling down at his nephew proudly while he swayed his baby back and forth again. 

After a few more moments of contented peacefulness, Castiel spoke up again. "Well. I think that now we are all a bit calmer, I am going to take this little one up the stairs and get him into a nice warm bath. I need to get him out of these yucky wet clothes!"

"Good idea Cas. He can't be comfortable. Actually, Sammy, you're pretty damp as well, we should get you into some fresh clothes too" Gabriel agreed as he lifted Sam to his feet, then stood up next to him from the sofa. 

Gabriel grabbed Sammy's hand as the boy said a small "That sounds good Daddy" and allowed himself to be led out of the family room, following after where Castiel was carrying a sleepy looking De. 

All four members of the family made it up the stairs with no problem, but as Gabriel led Sam passed the bathroom which Castiel and De had turned into, Sammy suddenly shouted out "No! No! I want to stay with De!"

Cas came rushing back into the hallway following the cry, a startled looking De still held tight in his arms. 

Gabriel stopped and held Sammy gently by the shoulders. "Sammy? What's up buddy? You know everything is ok now. Uncle Cas was just taking De to have a bath and we are going to get changed. Everything is ok little man."

"I-I know. I just. I need to be with De. He might be all scared!" Sammy stammered out. He didn't know why. But - just that moment where De went out of his sight he panicked. He needed to be with his brother right now. 

"Sammy? De's all safe sweetheart. I'm with him and I promise I will keep him safe in the bath" Castiel said, using a calm and soothing voice. "You did such a good job protecting your brother, but it's my turn now little man. Have a rest Sammy."

"No!" Sammy cried, letting a few of the tears that had been building slip down his cheeks again, "No! I need to be with De! He's my brother! I need to make him safe!"

De, who had been calmly watching from his position in his Daddy's arms felt himself getting upset again at seeing his brother's distress. His breath began to hitch as he started crying gently again. Wanting his brother, De flung a hand out to reach for Sammy, and his brother caught onto it so that they could hold onto each other. 

"Sammy. I promise it's going to be fine little man. No one can get you guys here buddy. I promise. You and De are safe now" Gabriel soothed as he pulled Sam into another hug.   
"I, I, I, I don't want to go Daddy!" Sammy sobbed as he let himself fold into his Daddy's embrace and let the tears take over again, not letting go of the grip he had on his brother's hand. 

As Gabriel and Cas stood in the hallway and attempted to calm their boys down again, they traded helpless looks, unsure of how to proceed. Obviously their boys had had a traumatising day and they were still not over the upset the events had caused. The boys were never far apart from each other, but apparently they needed to be in each other's eye line for the moment. 

Suddenly, an idea crossed Castiel's mind and his face lit up in inspiration. As he lent his head forward to whisper his idea to De, he hoped that everyone would be on board, as it was the only thing he could think of to continue with the events of the day as planned. 

So, as he was bouncing De in his arms, he whispered his idea to the baby which had the added effect of calming the boy down. As De quietened and concentrated on what his Daddy was saying to him, his cried tapered off until he was listening avidly and sucking calmly on his pacifier again. 

Gabriel watched the interaction with curiosity, wondering what his sibling was up to. Whatever it was, was obviously working as a small smile began to creep across the face of his baby nephew. 

As soon as Castiel stopped whispering, De began to bounce and wiggle in his Daddy's arms and squealed happily behind the pacifier bobbing in his mouth. This noise drew the attention of Sammy who lifted his head to see what was going on. 

"Hey Sammy?" Castiel called, garnering the boy's attention, "De and I had an idea. How about you join us for bath time? I bet you would like to be warm and clean too, and you can help me to look after De by playing in the bubbles with him. How does that sound to you?"

Gabriel looked at his brother, completely intrigued by the idea. Although the family age-played together in the same house, they had never done something quite so intimate before. Sure, Sam and Dean had never been entirely concerned with privacy - having grown up together in close quarters meant that they had seen each other in compromising situations frequently. And as they grew more used to the age play, they had grown comfortable seeing each other in a different light. They had been in vulnerable positions around each other. But having a bath together? They would be naked together for an extended period of time in an intimate environment. 

Castiel was definitely onto something, Gabriel thought. Having the boys bathe together meant that they could get them warm and clean again, without the boys having to be away from each other. Neither boy seemed to be doing well with separation at the moment. Sammy especially. The boy obviously couldn't give up his protective role just yet. 

But would Sam be on board for this? Judging by De's happy squeals and wiggles, he was up for the bath. But De was so young he had no sense of modesty going on. He was used to being fairly exposed as he went through diaper changes. Being nude around his family didn't bother the baby. Sammy was older however and did keep a some sense of modesty and privacy while being little. Gabriel didn't know if his little boy would be comfortable being in the same bath as his baby brother. 

The older angel's fears were proven unfounded not a moment later however as the boy tore out of his arms in order to give a huge hug to his uncle. 

"Yeah! I want that Uncle Cas! I want to stay with you and De and play in the bubbles! I'll be such a big helper! I can help give the baby a bath Uncle Cas! Please let me stay with you!" The speech rushed out of Sammy in equal parts excitement and fear that he would be denied this opportunity to stay with his brother. 

Adjusting Dean on his hip so that he could free a hand to wrap around Sammy, Cas spoke gently to his nephew. "Hey, hey. It's ok Sammy. Calm down sweetheart, calm down. Of course you can stay. You only had to ask little man. Come on, let's go start the bath up and we can go have some fun."

Cas flashed a reassuring smile to his brother as he led the two children into the bathroom. 

Gabriel smiled as he followed after them. Looks like they were having bath time!


	9. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and De take a bath together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me in this story :) I found some of this story hard to write and had major writers block.   
> I like this chapter. I think it's really sweet. I think there will be one more to go just to tie things up. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> I have some more prompts I want to work through, and some ideas for two stories of my own for this verse so more should be coming soon. 
> 
> Seriously though, any prompts are always welcome! I want to know if there is anything you would like to see happen with the boys or the angels!

"So! Bath time huh? I guess we better get things started" Gabriel said as he followed his family members into the bathroom. He looked over to see his younger brother balancing the baby on his hip as well as draping a hand over Sammy's shoulders to hold him close in a comforting embrace. 

If this bath time was going to work, changes would have to be made. Although their bath was large - big enough that Sam could lie down and float with room to spare - it would not be big enough to fit two fully grown men. 

So, indicating that everyone should watch, Gabriel made a show of rolling up his sleeves before extending his grace and adapting the bathtub so that it would fit both of the Winchesters comfortably. 

As soon as the bath finished growing, Gabriel looked back to see the effect using his mojo had had on the children. He wasn't disappointed. Gabe just caught Cas smirking at him before he focused on Sammy who was grinning madly and laughing and clapping at the show. De was still in his Daddy's arms, pacifier dangling precariously from a mouth open in amazement. The baby's bright green eyes were wide and sparkling in awe. 

"Nicely done Gabriel" Cas complimented as he set De down on his feet, then walked over to stopper the tub and begin the water - making sure to add a generous splash of bubble bath into the swirling liquid. 

"Thank you!" Gabriel said, executing an over exaggerated bow before moving over to his son. "Right then Sammy-boy. Let's start getting you undressed." 

Gabriel moved to help Sam take off his damp suit jacket (for the boys were still in their 'big' clothes having come straight from the hunt), but he aborted his movement when Sammy cried "No! I can do it Daddy!"

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, Gabriel stepped back to watch as Sammy began to struggle out of his jacket. 

Nearby, Cas had helped De to sit on the floor and was peeling his son out of his completely soaked jacket and shirt. The younger angel was chuckling at the other father and son as he worked. His good humour was obviously contagious as it was causing the baby to smile and wiggle happily from his seated position on the bathroom mat. 

Turning his attention back to his son, Gabe noticed that the boy was struggling with the tie and was managing to pull the knot tighter instead of loosen it. "Here, let me help buddy" Gabriel said as he reached forward, but Sammy jerked further away with a whine of "Daddy! I'm doin' it!"

"Sammy stop!" Gabriel protested as he grabbed hold of his boy, "You're making it worse. Let me do the tie, and then I'll let you do the rest I promise."

Sammy scowled but allowed his Daddy to take the tie, muttering "Fine!" under his breath. Gabriel loosened the tie enough to slip it off, then stepped back to let his little boy continue independently. It was hard to watch as his son struggled with the fiddly buttons, but Gabe kept his promise and didn't interfere. Soon enough, Sammy plopped down onto the floor to pull off his socks. That accomplished he jumped back up shouting "Done!"

"Well done buddy!" Gabriel cheered as he grabbed a hold of his son, scooping him up into his arms before lowering him into the warm bubbly water where Sammy immediately started to scoop up and blow at the bubbles. Sammy did this for a second before lifting his head up and asking "De?"

Sammy looked over the side of the tub to where Cas now had Dean lying down on the mat and appeared to be cleaning De up.

"We'll be with you in just a second Sammy! Don't worry!" Cas called back, sending a reassuring smile over his shoulder to the slightly worried sounding little boy. 

Cas had stripped De of all of his soaking wet clothes leaving them in a soaked pile to be dealt with later and then had laid Dean down on the mat to take off the drenched pull up. Cas ripped the sides apart like he would with a diaper and lifted De's legs to pull the garment right away. Taking a quick glance, Cas saw that his baby had made use of the protective garment at some point, so he grabbed some wipes to carefully clean up the baby's groin area. Disposing of the used pull up and wipes in the nearby bin before turning back to regard his baby who by now had started to whimper as he shivered. Obviously the combination of the wet clothes and the bathroom floor had combined to make his little one cold. 

Cooing softly to the baby, Cas bent down to scoop the cold little boy underneath his armpits and up into his arms. "Hey there baby. It's ok, we'll get you straight into the bath and you'll warm up right away. Come on! Sammy's waiting for you!"

The next thing De knew he was being gently lowered into the water and he found himself humming in pleasure as the warmth flooded over him. Ah that was nice! He had been all cold and wet for so long and now he was finally warm. De swished his hands about, feeling the water when he heard his brother say "Hi De!" which caused him to smile widely. De needed to work to keep his pacifier in his mouth. 

De decided that he needed to share his excitement and so turned to face his Daddy who by now had rolled up his sleeves and was kneeling by the side of the bath. Uncle Gabriel had done the same thing over near Sammy. Grabbing hold of one of his Daddy's hands to make sure he got his attention, De pointed at his brother and happily told his Daddy "Sammy!" Did Daddy realise that Sammy was there?!

De felt Daddy run a hand over his head and heard him say "Yeah I know baby, it's Sammy! Aren't you lucky to have your brother in the bath with you?", to which De began bouncing in the water showing off his excitement. 

"You having fun Sammy?" Gabriel asked from where he was kneeling, smiling over the sight of the two happy boys.

"Yeah!" Sammy cheered, throwing his arms in the air and splashing everyone in the process, provoking startled yet cheerful cries of "Sammy!" from the two angels and a squealing giggle from his little brother who began splashing his hands in the water. 

The two angels let the little boys splash at each other for a few minutes before Gabriel called a halt and offered to get the bath toys out which provoked more cheers.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get the ships!" Sammy called, leaning over the edge of the bath to try and peer at his Daddy who was rummaging in the cupboard. 

"What do you say?" the slightly ruffled reply came floating back. 

"Please!" Sammy called back before becoming distracted as De squealed happily again. Whirling around to see what had made his brother happy, Sammy saw that De's eyes were focused behind him to where Sammy could now see his Daddy returning with an armful of toys. 

Gabriel had picked out several of Sammy's boats and ships and some of De's more baby friendly animals that could be squashed to make bubbles and squirt water. As soon as Gabriel dropped the toys into the water, De grabbed hold of a bright orange octopus and began squeezing it in his hands, once again letting out a squeal of happiness. 

This time however, his pacifier slipped from his mouth to land in the water with a small plop. De watched it sink below the water and bubbles and turned his head to ask his Daddy "Uh-oh!"

Castiel just gave his baby a small smile before telling him "Never mind baby. We'll get it out later. I'll find a clean paci for you after your bath."

De nodded at his Daddy before focusing his attention back on his squidy octopus. 

"De! Look!" Sammy called, gaining the baby's attention before continuing "Look at my boat! See, here? It has secret doors!"

"Ooo" De cooed, looking over the ship appraisingly, before showing his favourite bath toy to his brother. 

"Wow! That's a cool octopus De!" Sammy praised. It was a bit babyish for him, but he could tell that his brother really liked the little animal toy. Suddenly, Sammy had an idea which he proceeded to tell his interested baby brother. "Hey De! We could pretend your octopus is attacking my boat!" Sammy's speech gained speed as he became more excited. "Then, then, the dolphin and crocodile could go and get help from my rescue boats….here, let me show you!...."

As Sammy and De got absorbed in the game the angels watched in happy contentment only occasionally chiming in when the boys looked to them, or commenting on some aspect of the game. They were just pleased that the boys seemed to be getting over the events of the day and could enjoy being together and the simple pleasures of bath-time.   
Soon enough however, the game began to wind down and De started to yawn more frequently. Sammy was losing interest as well and was mostly playing by himself, moving his boats back and forth over the water. That was the angel's clue to take a more active role in bath time again. 

Castiel grabbed a soft wash cloth that had been close by and called to De as he began washing the boy off. "Hey sleepy baby. You have a fun time playing with Sammy?"

De blinked slowly as he watched the angel move the wash cloth over his arms and murmured a quiet "Yeah" before raising his octopus towards his mouth where he fully intended on chewing it. Octopus's head was really good for chewing!

"Ah-ah baby. No thank you" Cas said as he plucked the toy out of De's hand and away from its intended destination. This caused a very minor moan of protest from the baby who watched as his Daddy placed the toy carefully on the side. "Let's scrub you all clean, then we can get you all dry and cozy and Daddy will find you a new paci. How does that sound baby boy?"

Cas only gained a hum of pleasure in response and he looked down to see that De had closed his eyes and was resting comfortably on the side of the bath - obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving from his Daddy. Cas smiled contentedly and continued to make small soothing circles with the wash cloth as he washed his baby clean. 

On the other side of the tub, Gabriel was trying to coax Sammy into washing himself. Gabriel had no problem washing his boy, but he usually gained severe protests about how Sammy was a "big boy" and could "do it himself!"

"Come on little man. Time to start washing up please."

"Aw Daddy I'm playin'!" Sammy protested lazily, swishing his boat about before him. 

"I know Sammy, but the waters getting cold now. Time to start getting washed so we can get out. 

"Daaaaddddyyyy!" whined Sammy. He didn't want to get out!

Ok. Looked like Sammy was getting tired too. It would do no good to point that out though. He didn't want to get Sammy upset again now that he was calm. "No Sammy. It's time to get out now. Look at your brother - he's getting all sleepy and needs to get out of the bath now. Let's all go at the same time yeah?"

Sammy looked carefully over his little brother who was being washed up by Uncle Cas. He did look sleepy now that Sammy thought about it. Uncle Cas would probably be getting De out soon. Maybe Sammy should get out too. He still didn't really want to be far from his brother and playing in the bath without De there wouldn't be as fun. "Ok Daddy. I'll wash now" Sammy said more agreeably and reached out for the wash cloth his Daddy was holding. 

Sammy began to wash, Gabriel watching carefully and offering pointers when Sammy missed something or didn't clean something as well as he should. Soon enough, Sammy was done and he looked over to see that Uncle Cas had finished washing De as well. 

Time to get out!


	10. Getting cozy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get dressed after bath time and settle down for some cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Here is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it! I found it difficult at times, but we got there in the end!  
> I think this was a good stopping place for this fic. Maybe...maaybee I might do a follow up one day where I explore Dean's feelings about what happened with the pull up the next time he needs to wear protection while big, but im not sure about that yet. Let's say that this is definately the end for now.  
> I've got some more prompts and some ideas for more fics, but I dont know when they will be written yet. Hopefully soon, though I need to finish a cross stitch for a friends wedding. That project had a definate time limit lol so I should probably prioritise that over fanfics.  
> Like always, please send me any prompts or ideas you have for this verse or other NSAP supernatural fics. Im open to new ideas!

"Time to get out boys!" Gabriel crowed cheerfully as he reached down and pulled the plug out of the bath. Both Sammy and De appeared to become fascinated with watching the water whirling around the drain, which gave the angels time to grab hold of towels. 

As soon as the water drained away, the angels swooped down and wrapped their boys in large soft fluffy warm towels. Gabriel helped Sammy to stand up and climb out of the bath, whereas Cas gathered De up to cradle gently in his arms. 

As Gabriel began rubbing Sammy down with the towel, he looked over and saw Cas patting the baby dry as much as he could while still holding him. His brother was talking softly to the obviously tired baby. 

He called over "I was thinking. With the baby being so sleepy, I bet you could use some help getting him dressed." Gabriel really hoped that his brother would play along with him - he had a plan to keep both boys calm which he was pretty sure would work.

Luckily, though Cas was obviously confused he called back "Oh yeah. That would be great. I'm definitely going to need some help with this little one." As he spoke he looked down at the baby he had cocooned in the warm towel. De was blinking back at him sleepily and had stuffed a few of his fingers into his mouth and was now suckling on them gently. 

"Great. So how about you take Sammy with you into the nursery and he can help you with the baby while I go and get him some dry clothes from his room".

Understanding bloomed across Castiel's face as he realised his brother's plan. In the calmest way possible he was keeping the boys together, just in case they weren't ready to be separated and was doing so in a way that would sound appealing to the little boy in the room. He was forever clamouring to help take care of his baby brother. Sure enough, Sammy was soon whirling about to face him as he appealed "Oh please Uncle Cas! I want to come with you! I can be a big help with the baby! I can!"

Smiling gently at the boy, though he did step away slightly to avoid Sammy jostling De too much Castiel replied "Of course Sammy, I'd love your help. Come on, let's get going and your Daddy will meet us in the nursery with your clothes."

With that, Sammy began to run out of the bathroom, still wrapped in his towel and made his way down the hall to his brother's nursery. Cas followed more sedately and when he entered the room he went straight over to the changing table where he lay his boy down. 

Turning to his nephew he asked seriously "Ok Sammy, ready for your first job?"

"Uh-huh Uncle Cas!" Sammy said, bouncing on his feet excitedly though he kept a firm grip on the towel that he had wrapped around him. 

"Great!" Cas praised, "Your first job is to find De a nice clean pacifier. Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" Sammy cried and whizzed off to go rummage around the room. 

Cas however turned back to his son who was still suckling on his fingers and looking around at what everyone was doing through sleepy yet curious eyes. 

"Hi baby! Let's get you all dry and comfy huh?" Cas crooned as he used the towel to make sure that De was completely dry. De hummed appreciatively around his fingers as he watched his Daddy work. 

Just then, Sammy came running back, holding aloft his find proudly. "I got it! I found a paci Uncle Cas!"

"Well done sweetheart. Can you give it to your brother?" Cas asked and then cooed "Fingers out please baby, look what your brother has for you!" as he gently extracted the spit covered fingers from De's mouth. 

De's face began to crumple slightly as he lost his fingers, but his attention was swiftly captured by Sammy who approached to stand up by his head.

"Look De! I've got a paci for you! Uncle Cas said I need to give it to you. Here you go!" Sammy rushed out quickly in his excitement and began to push the pacifier at his brother's mouth. 

De opened up his mouth as soon as he had caught on to what was happening and as soon as the familiar weight of the rubber nipple settled on his tongue he began to nurse comfortably, happy and content. He gave a big smile to his brother who was watching him closely and gained another one back in return. Everything was looking good. 

Just then, a voice called from across the room. Gabriel had returned with his arms full of clothing for Sammy. "Hey dude! I've got your jammies! Come over and get all cozy buddy!"  
"But Daaadddy!" Sammy protested, "I'm helpin' Uncle Cas!"

"You've done a good job Sammy, but you can't help for this part anyway" Castiel soothed, not wanting Sammy to start getting argumentative, "Go get your pyjamas on, then you can come back to help ok?"

Stopped short from the tizz he had been working himself up to, Sammy contemplated his Uncle's words. "Ok then. But I can come help again right?"

"Definitely. I'm going to need your help little man. Now go see your Daddy" Castiel encouraged, giving his nephew a gentle push to get him going. Sammy looked reluctant at first, but then did obediently trot off to his Daddy who began to help him into his pull up and superhero decorated pyjamas. It was still fairly early, but both angels decided to get the boys cozy in their comfortable nightwear seeing as they would be resting for the remainder of the evening anyway. 

Little boy taken care of, Castiel turned his attention back to his baby who was waiting peacefully on the change table. "Alright then sweetheart. Let's get you sorted out" Cas cooed as he gave a small tickle to De's bare tummy which caused the boy to give a full body wiggle as he giggled.

Pulling out a fresh diaper from the shelves under the table, Cas raised De's legs to slip the garment underneath before lowering the boy back down. He sprinkled on baby powder before taping his baby securely into the padded protection. That done, he rummaged through one of the drawers until he found a pair of his son's all in one footie pyjamas which he promptly began threading De's limbs into. 

The very minute he had finished doing up the snaps to do up the sleep suit a fully dressed Sammy came running back over to see what else he could do to help out his Uncle and baby brother. 

"Just who I need!" Cas greeted, sending an amused smile over towards where his older brother was watching intently. "What I really need for you to do is to go and find De's blue blanket. Can you…."

Before he could even finish the sentence Sammy was gone and was leaning over the side of the crib and snagging De's favourite blanket. Not a second later, he was back and was holding it out to his brother who was making eager noises and reaching out grabby hands. As De took hold of the ratty old t-shirt he snuggled it into his face and sighed as if he had been re-united with something that had been sorely missing before. Cas and Gabe just chuckled at the cute sight they were being presented with. 

"Ok" Gabriel spoke up, coming over to the assembled group, "I think we're all ready. How do you feel about snuggling up and watching a movie?"

"That seems like a great idea!" Cas chimed in as he bounced his baby on his hip, "Let's get going".

The angels led their charges down the stairs and Gabriel deposited Sammy on the sofa while he went over to select a dvd. Castiel stayed standing, swaying his baby in his arms for a moment while they listened to the choices up for selection. 

Castiel noticed that his baby's attention kept wavering over to the playpen where some cars had been left out after their last playtime. That actually solved a problem for him, so he walked over and deposited the baby and his blanket into the playpen and said "Stay here for a while De. Daddy's going to make you up a yummy bottle!" and added an exaggerated "Mmm! Yummy!" before walking off to the kitchen. 

De was more than happy and crawled his way over to his cars which he immediately started playing with. 

Sammy just watched his brother from the sofa and waited for his Daddy to come back. De seemed very little right now. All day he had been very deep in his headspace. Sammy had been too, but now that he had been left alone he felt some of big Sam's thoughts begin to creep up on him and he wasn't sure what to do. He sat and watched his brother push cars around and tried to figure out what he was feeling. 

He hadn't got very far when his Daddy plopped down on the sofa next to him and flung an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. 

"It looks like you are thinking very hard there little man" Gabriel said as he looked at his boy's serious little face. 

"I guess so Daddy" Sammy said as he leaned more closely into the hug he was offered. 

"What are you thinking about buddy?" Gabriel asked gently, wanting to offer his son the chance to talk if that’s what he needed. 

"Daddy?" Sammy asked, and when he gained an affirmative response he continued, "Me and De were s'possed to be big today."

"Yeah?" the angel quiried.

"Well how did you know that me and De weren't big no more?"

"Oh that's simple buddy. As soon as you slipped, your souls began crying out for us and we came straight away. Whenever you guys slip into your headspace the first thing you tend to want is us, so we recognised your soul's cry and came as fast as we could. I'm just sorry it took us so long. Unfortunately, as Uncle Cas and I didn't expect you to be little we were very deep in heaven and it took us some time to get out" Gabriel explained patiently, hoping that Sammy would understand all that he was saying. 

After a few more moments of quiet, only interrupted by the small sounds of De playing nearby, Gabriel asked "Was that all that was bothering you buddy?"

"Mmm" Sammy hummed distractedly. The he sat up a little and asked, "If me and De are little now, who is going to finish the hunt for us? Those people can't get hurted just 'coz we're little now!"

"Hey, hey, calm down buddy, calm down" Gabriel soothed as he pulled Sammy back down to rest more comfortably against him again. "As soon as Cas and I got to your hunt and sussed out what was happening, we asked some of our brothers to take care of it. You don't have to worry little man. The hunt's all been taken care of. You only have to worry about relaxing for a while now ok?"

"Yeah ok Daddy" Sammy sighed, and allowed himself to sink into his Daddy's embrace. That took care of most of the funny feeling he had had. It was good to know that Daddy had taken care of everything. They sat contentedly for a while, waiting for Castiel to return so that they could begin the movie. Sammy's eyes drifted back to his brother again and he found himself watching the baby play. 

De was pushing the cars around with one hand, and he kept a strong grip on his blue blanket. Every so often he would bring the blanket to his face and would snuggle into it before continuing to play. All the while De was suckling gently on his pacifier - as evidenced by the small bobbing motion the mouth-guard was making against De's mouth. 

Sammy had one more question to ask before he could completely relax. He looked up into his Daddy's face and asked "Daddy? De got really really upset when those people saw his pull up. Is he going to be ok?"

Gabriel contemplated the baby seriously for a moment before answering. "I think so buddy. Do you know why?"

Sammy shook his head silently, looking to his Daddy for guidance. 

"Because he has you. You looked after him all day and you will always keep looking after him. Because you are a fantastic brother. And De has me and his Daddy to help him as well. We'll make sure he's ok. He's going to be fine little man. I promise."

Sammy looked deep into his Daddy's eyes and saw nothing but the truth reflected there. Any remaining doubt inside him vanished and he found any big Sam thoughts vanishing. Sammy launched himself more fully at his Daddy to give him a huge hug.

"I love you Daddy!" Sammy whispered into the angels ear ad he wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck. 

"I love you too Sammy. I love you too."

Angel and little boy sat in their strong embrace until they looked around when they heard a sound behind them. Castiel had returned and was placing a tray loaded down with cups of steaming liquid and a plate of cookies. 

"I've brought snacks for the movie!" Cas said cheerfully, "We have hot chocolate for Sammy, coffee for Gabriel and me, and a nice bottle of milk for De."

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Cas!" Sammy beamed as he reached forward to snag a cookie.

"Yeah thanks Cas" Gabriel agreed as he leant forward to grab his cup. Just from the smell he could tell that his cup was full of syrup - just the way he liked it!

"You're very welcome guys" Cas said as he went over to scoop a startled baby from the playpen. De dropped the cars he was playing with as he was lifted and wrapped himself more comfortably around his Daddy. It was nice to be in his Daddy's arms again. 

As Cas carried him over to the sofa, De saw that his Uncle and brother were cuddled up together with drinks and De spotted a bottle waiting for him on the table. Looked like it was movie time. Awesome! De loved movie time!

De allowed himself to be adjusted in his Daddy's arms until he was cradled on the angel's lap. He was facing his brother and uncle and could see the tv as well. The baby was brought out of his thoughts as his Daddy plucked his pacifier from his mouth and replaced it with the warmth of the nipple from his bottle. 

De heard his Uncle start up the movie as he began suckling, but he wasn't watching just yet. No, he was watching his brother. Sammy looked really comfy and cozy. De was happy. He was glad his brother was happy. All De wanted was for his Sammy to be happy. 

His big brother must have seen him watching as he glanced over to where De was watching and offered him a small smile. 

De smiled back from around his bottle. Yeah. This was nice. This was the perfect way to end the day. Cuddled up with his Daddy, brother and Uncle. A nice warm bottle. Good. It was really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr!
> 
> http://fandomnerdiness.tumblr.com/
> 
> I mostly just re-blog supernatural and other fandom type stuff, but I'm thinking of linking my fics over there as well.
> 
> Whatever, I'd love to chat, so come say hi!


End file.
